Wait Me (ONE SHOOT)
by Bambie520
Summary: Kau benar Rusa, bahkan jika sungai nil membentangkan jarak antara kita, kau selalu punya perahu untuk membawaku,... - Sehun HUNHAN GS


**WAIT ME,**

 **.**

Cast : Sehun , Luhan (GS)

HunHan Fanfiction

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Incheon Aiport**

 **15:45 pm**

"Aish,.. 15 menit lagi, kumohon tunggu aku!".

Seorang gadis nampak terburu buru, ia berlari sekuat kaki menapak mengabaikan tatanan rambut yang mulai berantakan. Tak sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang ia tabrak, ia terus berlari bak orang kesetanan menuju pintu kedatangan Luar negeri. Dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal, serta peluh keringat yg mengucur gadis ini berhenti. Tertangkap oleh kedua tetranya, pemandangan yang membuatnya berubah kesal seujung langit. Bagaimana tidak? gadis ini sudah menuggu sekian lama untuk hari ini, bahkan dia rela kabur di jam pelajaran guru terkiler di sekolahnya hanya demi menyambut pria ini, dan ternyata telah banyak orang yang menyambut pria yang sama, malangnya ia harus rela berada jauh dari pintu kedatangan. tak sedikit sumpah serapah terlontar dari bibirnya yang mungil, sedikit kecewa pada dirinya yang tak mampu tiba lebih awal.

Setelah berada di posisi yang pas, walaupun terhalang oleh kerumunan orang di depannya,

Gadis bersurai madu ini mengeluarkan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan _'LUHAN IN HERE_!' . Sedikit menggelikan memang, beberapa orang mulai berbisik bisik setelah membaca tulisan tersebut, namun itu tak berpengaruh bagi Luhan, gadis ini tetap mengangkat papan dengan bangga, berharap orang yang dia tunggu 2 tahun ini melihat keberadaanya. Jangan bertanya, kenapa banyak orang yang berkumpul di bandara ini, siapa yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun? Seorang dancer SM International Hight School yang sedang naik daun. Luhan harus benar benar bersaing dengan ribuan orang yang mengidam idamkan seorang Oh Sehun.

10 menit telah berlalu, pria yang ditunggu mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya, ketampanannya mampu meraup jutaan pasokan ogsigen, dengan rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, pria berumur 19 Tahun ini membuat mata setiap gadis terpana, sungguh kelebihan yang luarbiasa kecuali sikap _poker facenya._ Suasana semakin riuh dan berdesakan, luhan berulang kali harus terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh, tubuh mungilnya tak mampu melawan dorongan dari orang orang yang menggilai Oh Sehun, ia merasa kesulitan hingga papan yang dipegannya terjatuh, dengan kesal ia bermaksut mengambil papan tersebut , namun sialnya ia malah terjatuh karena terdorong. Sungguh miris bagi Luhan, namun tiba tiba suasana ricuh menghilang, beberapa teriakan mulai meredup berganti dengan bisikan bisikan kecil, Luhan pun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, ia merasa heran karena orang orang didepannya mulai menyingkir, Seketika Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun!'' Gumam Luhan, namun masih tetap terdengar.

''iya, ini aku. Kenapa? Aku tampan?'' . Sehun tersenyum hanya untuk Luhan dengan sebuah kertas di depannya bertuliskan _'YANG BUKAN LUHAN, HARAP MINGGIR!'_.

Luhan masih dalam posisi terkejutnya, masih belum menyangka dengan apa yang sehun lakukan, sampai...

''Kau tidak merindukanku Oh Luhan?''

Luhan langsung berlari kehadapan sehun tanpa halangan, memeluknya dengan erat seolah olah Sehun akan menghilang jika ia lepas. Orang orang pun menatap iri dan takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua pasangan ini.

''Kau baik?''. Luhan hanya mengangguk di dada sehun.

''Syukurlah, biasanya kau akan sekarat jika kutinggal sedetik saja''.

''Diamlah! Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!'' Luhan memukul punggung sehun disela pelukannya.

Sehun terkekeh, ''Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan'' .

.

.

.

''Kau meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun Saem?'' . Tanya seorang pemuda Albino, sambil membuka lembar buku.

''Hmm'' . Gadis yang di tanya hanya mengangguk terus fokus menata baju dalam lemari.

''pacarku mulai nakal eoh!''

''pacar mana yang akan diam saja, jika tahu namjanya akan pulang? Ini salahmu oh Sehun, Namjachingu macam apa yang pulang dan baru mengabariku 30 menit sebelum tiba di bandara?'' . Luhan mendengus,

''Kemarilah, Apa kau marah?'' Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk dihadapannya

''2 Tahun ini berat, Sehun''. Luhan menunduk, cairan bening mulai menetes dipipi mulusnya.

''Hey, kau menangis? Sssttt...Kumohon jangan menangis Luhan, tangisanmu menusuk jantungku,,, maafkan aku, '' Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Tapi Luhan terus menangis dan Sehun terus berusaha menenangkannya

''aku sudah disini, aku milikmu, kau tau aku mencintaimu, Sangat'' . Sehun bergumam dalam dekapannya, Luhan mengangguk, dirasakannya Luhan mulai tenang.

''Sehun!''

''Hmm''

''Boleh aku bicara? ,''. Sehun melepas pelukannya sambil menatap intens dua buah manik mata Luhan, masih tersisa bercak air mata disana.

''Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan memotong ucapanku''. Sehun mengangguk, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari bibir istrinya.

''Kau Jahat Tuan OH! Kemana saja kau selama ini hah? Pertukaran pelajar? Apanya? Apa kau tidak bisa sejenak saja memberi kabar padaku! Kau anggap apa aku ini? Bukannya dulu kau yang memaksaku menjadi tunanganmu?! Lalu setelah itu kau pergi tanpa memberi kabar? Kau bilang dengan bertunangan akan menjamin agar aku tak pergi darimu, tapi ini apa? Kau yang pergi dan tak memberi kabar!, apa banyak gadis yang menarik di Luar negeri, sampai kau melupakanku? Dan kau tiba tiba pulang mendadak, mewajibkanku harus menyambutmu? Kau bahkan datang dan langsung memeriksa nilai sekolahku! Apa angka angka sialan itu lebih penting?'' Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh Emosinya.

''Luhan, tenanglah,, dengarkan aku,..''

''Apa! Apa yang harus aku dengar?! Aku bahkan mengikuti kelas percepatan, belajar mati matian agar tetap bertahan dalam peringkat 1 disekolah, berharap dengan begitu kau memberi kabar padaku, seperti yang Eomma bilang, nilaiku tak boleh jatuh, agar tak membuatmu kecewa, . Hiks'' Luhan mulai menangis lagi, ia memukul dada sehun cukup keras.

''Iya, pukul aku luhan, jika itu bisa mengurangi kekesalanmu''. Sehun mengelus surai madu Luhan.

''Sehun, kau jahat!''

"aku tahu Luhan''

''Sehun, kau kejam padaku!''

''maafkan aku Luhan''

"Sehun aku membenci_''

Chup...

Sehun membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, seketika hening, sehunpun melepas ciuman dadakannya.

''Sehun...''

Chup... Chup chup

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan berkali kali.

''Sekarang aku yang bicara, kau cukup diam Luhan, tatap aku!'' Sehun menakup pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

''Aku mencintaimu, sangat, ! Kau harus tau itu dan ingat itu baik baik, terima kasih telah menungguku, aku sempat khawatir kau akan lari, maka dari itu aku memaksa appa agar kita diperbolehkan bertunangan, aku tahu aku akan berada diluar negeri cukup lama 5 - 10 tahun mungkin agar bisa menjadi pengganti Appa diperusahaannya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin untukmu. Aku tidak berpamitan, karena aku takut melihatmu menangis saat kita berpisah, itu akan membuatku tidak jadi pergi, sementara itu adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku berusaha untuk tetapa fokus agar semuanya cepat selesai, itu berat luhan! Kau selalu menari nari di otakku setiap saat! Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengabarimu agar fokusku tidak pecah, kau mampu menghentikan semua implus otakku detik itu juga, dan aku yakin jika aku mendengar suaramu, maka aku akan mengambil penerbangan tercepat detik itu juga untuk pulang!. Kau tahu kenapa aku memintamu segera datang ke bandara? Agar orang pertama yang kuliat dan kupeluk adalah dirimu!'' Sehun menarik nafasnya, memberi Jeda.

''Sehun kau...''

''Diam Luhan! Ini saatnya aku yang bicara bodoh!'' perkataan Luhan terpotong membuat bibirnya mengerucut .

''Dan Soal nilaimu,, tentu saja itu penting! Appa berjanji akan mengijinkan kita menikah jika aku bisa menyelesaikan pembelajaran diluar negeri secepatnya, dan Nilaimu harus tetap memuaskan ketika aku meninggalkanmu,. Maka dari itu aku meninggalkan pesan agar ahjuma terus memastikan kau belajar dengan baik, agar bisa segera menjadi istriku. Jadi , LUHAN,,,, AYO KITA MENIKAH! . Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, menunggu reaksi Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Chup...

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, bermaksud menyadarkannya.

''Ini kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan Tuan Oh!'' Luhan menatap mata sehun, Sehun masih setia menunggu jawaban Luhan.

''Menikahlah denganku Luhan!'' Sehun mengulangi pernyataannya.

''Lamaranmu buruk Oh Sehun!'' Luhan mulai turun dari ranjang meninggalkan Sehun..

''Yak, Oh Luhan, patung liberty sekalipun akan ku beli jika kau meminta sebagai syarat menikahimu!''

Chup...

Luhan kembali dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas. ''Aku mencintaimu Tuan Oh, ucapkan itu lagi, tapi tidak dengan suasana kamar ini, sungguh tidak romantis,dan tak bermodal, hahahaha''

''Hey, Setidaknya kau tak bisa menolak pesona Oh sehun''.

''Kau salah,..siapa yang tidak mengakui pesona seorang Luhan tuan Oh? aku akan melemparmu ke sungai Han, jika membatalkannya.'' Ancam Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Kau benar Rusa, bahkan jika sungai nil membentangkan jarak antara kita, kau selalu punya perahu untuk membawaku,... - Sehun_

* * *

.

 _Finish_


End file.
